The Seductress
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: Cammie hasn't heard from Zach in over seven years. What happens when an old teacher,& 4 former Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys show up? What's up with their legends, and who married Cam's mom? The Chameleon is gone and in her place is the Seductress
1. Chapter 1

~3~

It was seven years later. I had graduated from Gallagher. I was a spy, and I never heard from Blackthorne again. I still talk to my mom on the occasion- that is when I'm not a mission.

My new codename is the "seductress." Apparently, I am a turn on and I use my body to get information and whatever else I want. Sometimes I talk to Bex, although it's hard to get in touch. Macey went on to marry the Vice Presidential Candidate's son, Tyler. They were a public icon, so it was hard for her to go on a mission. But that also meant if she disappeared- which was not likely- people would be looking for her constantly. Although, I can talk to her, considering I always know where she is- so does the paparazzi.

Liz works with the CIA. Apparently, so does Jonas, they recently eloped. Of course, I couldn't go. Macey and her husband were the witnesses. I envied Macey for being able to go out in public without being murdered. Well, most of the time.

When I visited Liz once, I briefly saw Jonas. I congratulated them both, and gave him a hug. We both avoided the subject that we couldn't keep off of our minds- Zachary Goode.

Yes, I missed him. But I had other plans for my life. Considering I am the seductress.

~3~

I was in Milan, a fashion show to be exact. I gingerly sipped some white wine and smiled at a photographer that was backstage.

Today my cover was Jacqueline Paesado. A beautiful, blonde, Italian model that supposedly grew up in Venice, and lived in poverty after her dad lost his job, and their house flooded. Come on, Venice _is_ the city of water.

I glided onto the stage with grace and poise. For a mere second, I thought of my old teacher, Madame Dabney. Ah, how it would make me happy to see her present. As I walked toward the end of the aisle, I noticed a familiar face. Flashing a smile to the crowd, and sticking out my hip with my hand planted on it, and blowing kisses, and waving, I shook what I had back into my dressing room.

I quickly changed into a small, slim fitting purple sequined dress and high heels. Sweeping my hair up into a loose fitting bun that complimented my cheekbones I paraded out of the room, into the large crowd. Of course, the chameleon in my never left, even just being on the runway mere minutes before I found him.

"I see some things never change Ms. Mo-Ms. Paesado." He said.

"Che? Come ti chiami? No lo so." **(What? What is your name? I don't know)** I smiled sheepishly at the man. I was just playing my cover; of course I would never forget this man. I hadn't seen him since graduation- the infamous _Joe Solomon_.

"Mi chiamo Harry Kline. Io Americano professor, tu guardi bella, Jacqueline." **(My name is Harry Kline. I'm an American professor, you look beautiful Jacqueline)**

"Why thank you Mr. Kline, how do you do?" I replied, grabbing champagne off of a passing waiter and handing him a glass. He eyed me suspiciously as if to say, 'You better not get drunk, Cammie. I may not be your teacher anymore, but I still care for you.'

I smiled at him and took a swig.

"Tutto va bene. E tu? Io guardo mi studento." **(All is well. ****How about you? I'm watching for my student)** Apparently we were switching back and forth from English and Italian.

"I have been good also. Do I know this student of yours, Harry?" He knew I meant a Gallagher Girl.

"Actually, you do. Although I'm sure it's not who you expect." He smiled at me as I noticed two men and two girls walk through the crowd. I heard some men calling at me from across the room. I smiled and waved at them- playing my cover.

Mr. Solomon frowned- whatever. He didn't control my life.

"_Jacqueline_," he hissed, "I hope you do not sleep with these men to get what you need…or want." I drew in a breath.

"_Harry_," I hissed back, "I do whatever I need to to make sure I get what I need." I was about to walk away from him, and whoever was making their way over that I knew.

He grabbed my arm and whispered, "It's not what your father would of wanted." My mouth dropped open and I just stood there like that, him grabbing my arm. It must have been weird looking because the people that were approaching us stopped in their tracks.

"My _father_ is dead!" I hissed. He released me, looking at me sorrowfully. He cued the group of four to come over.

I still didn't look at them yet, I was glaring at Solomon, and I didn't care what the other people heard. "Look, I know you regret my father's death, but that has nothing to do with me sleeping with other men to get the job done. You have _no_ idea the kind of stuff I have to get. They don't call me the seductress for nothing. I may still have chameleon in me, but I have a new name now." I downed my glass of wine and grabbed another one. Ugh. I hated being a spy sometimes.

"_Cameron!_" He said. I dropped my glass on a table and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Are you trying to blow my cover, _Solomon?_ We both know that you could have just sentenced me to death. Now, I need to you to get over whatever thing you have against me sleeping with men to get information, and grab your "students" and go. I have _business_ to attend to, and you know what I'm talking about." I glared at him.

"Ciao! OMGeeeeee! I haven't seen you in like….FOREVER!" someone squealed and I turned to see Tina Walters. Wow, I hadn't seen her in a long time. Not that I really missed her but it was still good to see a fellow Gallagher Girl.

She crashed into me and hugged me.

"It's good to see you too, T. Hey, A!" I didn't know their codenames so I figured this was safe enough." Anna Fetterman stumbled over to me, and I enveloped her in a quick hug too.

"Hey Jacqueline, meet any good guys lately? Plenty of hawttt Italians around here I bet." Tina said, nudging me.

"You have no idea…" I muttered, and then I realized there were two male figures standing next to Solomon.

I turned to look at them. OH HELL NO!

~3~


	2. Chapter 2

What did you think about me putting in Tina and Anna instead of one of Cammie's Bests friends? Clever huh? Let's see what our favorite spies have been up to lately…

~3~

Talk about OH HOT DAMN! (In the Ayer- Flo Rida)

There standing before me, was Grant.

"AHH!" He smiled at me and held out his arms and I gladly returned to hug.

"Oh my gosh, it's been about… two years since I last saw a Black-" and that was when Anna motioned for me to shut up. "Oopsie Daisy!" I said quickly. "Damn! I visited Liz for too long!" I giggled, and looked at the remaining male.

Zach Goode. "Oh boy." I said, and he chuckled and uncrossed his arms. "One second." I dashed over to the nearest waiter and grabbed a wine glass and downed it in a couple seconds. Oh yes, I would have a hangover tomorrow. I heard them all laughing. I placed the glass on a table and took a deep breath before I returned to them.

"What, no hug for me?" Zach said. I rolled me eyes at him and let him hug me. Of course, he hugged me longer then needed. And I could feel his breath on my neck, I internally shivered. I had learned to control my emotions since I graduated, and I was good.

"So what have you all been up to lately? And why are you all together?" I said, ignoring the men walking behind me and shouting things to me in Italian that my friends, plus Solomon could understand _very_ clearly.

Regret, anger, and jealousy passed through Zach's face quickly as I turned around and waved at them and yelled, "Ciao! Chivediamo!" **(Bye! See you then!)** Obviously meaning I had made plans with them, or I would see them at another function.

The DJ for the fashion show in Milan came on before they could answer, "Hey! Hey! These few songs are for our VIP American guests tonight! Enjoy ya'll!" And with that _I hate this part_ by the Pussycat Dolls came on. Oh I loved this song! It was kind of sad though.

It reminded me of when I broke up with Josh, and then I would think about when Zach kissed me at Gallagher.

"Well we came for the girls and partying of course!" Grant yelled, throwing his hands in the air, as if to signify where we were- Italy. I rolled me eyes.

"Of course that's why _you_ came. Seriously?"

"Oh, you know. For business. Mr. Kline here is our boss." Tina brushed it off, easily. Obviously they were on some kind of mission.

"What are your covers?" I whispered so that only they could hear. They each pointed to themselves and told me their names.

"Thalia." Said Tina.

"Alyssa." Replied Anna.

"George." Smiled Grant.

"Zane." Smirked Zach.

Of course all of their names would start with the same letter as their first names. Of course. And I get Jacqueline Paelado. Well, that suxx.

"Wait you said it's been two years since you saw…you know, a special kind of boy…" said Zach, trying not to say Blackthorne Boy.

"Yep. Didn't you hear? Jonas and Liz eloped. I visited them two years ago. Macey and Trevor got to witnesses, the lucky bitch. I couldn't even go to my best friend's wedding..."

"Speaking of best friends, where's the British bombshell?" I laughed when I heard Grant's old nickname for Bex.

"Oh she's…"I stopped. Wait, I hadn't heard from Bex in over a month. "OH SHIT!" I ran away from them and into my dressing room and I could hear them all running behind me, following me. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the contact under "Marissa." There was no answer.

"Come on Bex, ANSWER YOUR FRICKIN' PHONE!" I screamed at it. I dialed again. Finally she picked up. The volume was loud enough for everyone to hear without speakerphone. Solomon closed the door and locked it.

"Cammie, there better be a pretty good fucking reason for calling me." She said, picking up.

"Sorry, I hadn't heard from you in so long, that when Grant brought it up I had to-"

"WTF? Grant is with you? I want to talk to him! Wait- is Za-"

"Here he is Bex!" I yelled before throwing the phone to Grant, and saw Zach smirking. I didn't want him hearing what Bex was going to say about him- and me…

I plopped down onto the couch and sighed. I rubbed my eyes.

"Thank God, she's okay." Said Tina as she and Anna sat down next to me. In less than a second I knew where everyone in the room was. Solomon was standing by the door, watching Grant. Zach was leaning against the door, arms crossed, next to Solomon- staring at _me._

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I forgot to call her. I've been so caught up with this mission- Solomon- shut up!" I said when he was about to bring up the "guys" subject again. Grant hung up the phone and threw it at me. I caught it easily and put it in my purse.

"Oh, hehe, well, we already heard everything he said to you, considering we all have comms in." Anna said sheepishly. I hit my forehead.

"GAH-RREAT!" I sighed. "Thanks, Solomon." I glared at him. He shrugged.

"I'm still against it. You're mother wouldn't want you doing what you're doing." I walked up to him, in rage.

"Sure she wouldn't. But she's not here, and neither is my father. I don't know if you noticed, but I've lived most of my life without a father, and look where I am now. I am _the seductress_. I save millions of lives by doing what I do to get information out of sleazy men to help the world. You try being in my place Solomon and you tell me how to do a better job. You think I _enjoy_ it? Sometimes I wish I never went to Gallagher- or even became a spy. I just want a normal life- with my _father._ And you know what; I _still_ don't know what happened to him! You all do what you want- hope you finish your mission. Have nice lives!" I opened the door with such force the lock broke off. I strutted off to where my mission was. I don't know how I would be able to complete my mission tonight with all of these memories and thoughts in my head.

~3~


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

After I stormed out of the room I made my way over to one of the booths in the bar section. I didn't care if they followed me, at least they would see what I did for my job. I made my face expressionless as I walked to a specific table.

"Jacqueline! Mi bella figlia! Tu vuoi andare a la vacanza?" **(Jacqueline! My beautiful girl! Do you want to go on vacation?)** I smiled at Raoul.

"No. Non mi piace la vacanzi. Grazie. Milano fa bel tempo e bella figlio." **(No. I do not prefer vacations. Thank you. Milan has good weather and beautiful boys.)**

He laughed along with me. I daintily sat down next to him. I wasn't supposed to leave Milan until I got the information I needed.

Raoul apparently was the man in charge of many illegal, large, nuclear plantations. I had to get the code out of him- or find it- in order to shut them down. Apparently it's one word. One simple word, but if you put in the wrong one, Raoul will be alerted. And he will know who is behind it- me. Well, and the CIA, but he'll probably come after me.

So it's best to play the dumb, sexy, blonde roll that is really prejudiced. He snaked his arm around my waist as I chugged down _more_ wine. He and his buddies -probably part of the operation- were playing poker, smoking, and drinking beer. You know, one of those cliché movie things.

Life can really suxx sometimes. Did I mention that already?

~3~

I knew they were watching. I'd catch a glance of them every once in a while. What hurt me the most was watching Zach walk by and look at how Raoul would touch me. Truthfully, I had never fully gotten over Zach. He was all I had thought about for a long time. I had truly missed him- but I had learned to block him out of my memory and focus on the mission.

"Io voglio addormento. Ciao. Chivediamo domaini, Raoul." **(I want to sleep. Bye. I'll see you tomorrow Raoul.)**

"Ciao bella!" **(You should know this one…)** I posed for pictures before walking out into the cool air, and I stood there momentarily, letting it all sink in.

I sighed loudly and checked my surroundings. Alright, three people across the street. Two guards by the main entrance, Zach exiting… wait what! Right behind Zach was Grant and the rest of their team. Zach strode out, carefree, even though I knew he was worried about his mission…or maybe me, and he looked like a better model than the ones I had just walked down the aisles with.

I pretended not to notice them and I pulled out my cell phone and called my driver. When in….Milan…do as the anorexic models do!

After he told me he would arrive shortly with my limousine, I snapped my cell phone closed and stuffed it into my purse I pulled down my hair and tossed my scrunchie into my purse along with it. The waves tumbled down to the small of my back. It felt good to let my blonde hair blow in the slight breeze produced by the oncoming hurricane.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Zach walking towards me as Tina, Anna, Grant, and Solomon stood by the entrance, waiting.

"What do you want, Zach?" I said, crossing my arms, and not caring about the cover. I was to emotional right now; it probably had to do with the fact that I was PMSing, but whatever. Boys will be idiots…

He stopped about two feet away from me, shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked into my eyes.

"You tell me, Cammie. What have I wanted since the day I met you at the museum? What happened to the beautiful, smart chameleon from Gallagher? Sure, you're even more gorgeous now, but you're different."

"What? Are you also upset with how I do my job?" I retorted. He stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry I never contacted you, but you know how it is. This is the life that we chose." He replied softly.

"Then tell me, how I managed to keep contact with my mother, Liz, Bex, and Macey. Oh lets not forget the couple of times I've "run into" Josh."

Two years after I had graduated I used my superior skills to seek out Josh, and we dated for a while again, but then I broke up with him. He couldn't keep up with my life- and I could never tell him I was a spy. It was too hard, and I couldn't put him in danger by telling him. That would be unfair.

Zach seemed to be upset with the thought of me talking to Josh. Or any male for that matter- besides Solomon, Grant, and Jonas.

"Look, I know. I was just…scared. I was never sure if you really like me. So I just kept in contact with Dr. Steve, Grant, and Jonas. That's it. I never stopped liking you, and it bothered me that a _Gallagher Girl_ could occupy all parts of mind. So I did what I had to- I focused my life on my job. I did my best, in missions, and trying to stop thinking about you. By the time I actually tried to contact you, I couldn't find you. They don't- or didn't- call you the Chameleon for nothing." He smirked at the last part.

"Now, that's the Zach I know." I smiled.

"What?"

"The smirking part. That's how I remembered you. Your infamous smirk, and I-know-something-you-don't smile, and "spy" reply. And then there were the memories I had of you showing your soft side." I smirked when I said soft side.

"Only you have seen that side. But that's not the point. I really am sorry, Cammie. I know you have a mission to do, and you have your _business_, but really, is that the way to get it done?" He looked up sadly at me. I immediately regretted what I had to do. My limousine pulled up.

My eyes starting welling with stinging tears. "I'm sorry. But you have no idea what will happen if I don't do this. I sacrifice myself for my country- and the people I love. That includes you." I quickly pecked him on the lips. I opened the door, "Just so you know, I either do this or die." I slammed the door shut, and cried on the way to my apartment. I was usually so strong. My PMSing and Zach probably were messing with my emotions.

I collapsed on my couch and let sleep drift over me.

~3~

I woke up with a massive hangover.

"Ugh. Too much alcohol." I muttered as I stumbled off the couch, clutching my head.

"I'll say. I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Cammie." I didn't even open my eyes, I knew who it was.

"Wow, Tina. You're so sympathetic. Anna? Could you get me the aspirin? It's on the kitchen counter, since I tend to use it often." I heard Anna get up and Tina came to join me in the bathroom as I splashed my face with cold water.

"So, Cam, we've got major catching up to do." I could tell she was smiling- some people never change. Much, anyways.

"Let me change first, Tina." I walked into the master suite and changed into dark wash skinny jeans, a t-shirt from Delilah's, a silver necklace with a peace symbol hanging off of it, a couple of bracelets, a ring, and my gray All-Star converse with blue lining and shoelaces. I ran a brush through my hair, downed the aspirin Anna provided, and brushed my teeth.

They were seated on my couch, waiting intently. Tina was basically bouncing up and down, and Anna was waiting patiently, trying to calm Tina down. Some things never get old.

"So, tell me, about your _looooove_ life, Camilicious!" Tina basically screamed. Obviously she was going to tell Grant or Zach something. No doubt they knew where these two were and would show up sooner or later.

"Please do _not_ call me that Tina. Anyways, you know I sometimes have to sleep with guys to get info out of them; well my name _is_ the Seductress. But other than that, I slept with Josh once, and we dated for a bit but then I broke it off after about six months." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Tina and Anna's mouths were open. "What?" I asked innocently.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH JOSH AGAIN!?" Tina screamed, jumping on her feet. Anna was too astounded to do anything.

"BASTA!" **(Stop)**I yelled, out of habit of speaking in Italian. They immediately regained their composure.

"It's just that- you remember what happened the first time, ya know. Back at Gallagher. And you slept with him? Niceeee." I raised my eyebrow at Tina.

"What about you Tina-talks-a lot?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Oh just a couple of one night stands with other spies over the years. Anna here too." Anna smiled sheepishly at me. They were total opposites and yet I understood why they were best friends, I mean, look at Bex and I.

"Any spies I know?" I asked. "As in thee _hawtest_ boys around, _Blackthorne Booooyss!_" I sang, and stopped when I realized that Zach and Grant were standing at the door, smiling. "What?" I asked innocently. "They _are._" Tina giggled. I just rolled my eyes and got up and grabbed a yogurt from my fridge. Then the phone rang.

"Ciao." I said as I slid the spoon out of my mouth.

"Ciao, bella. Siete che venite stasera sopra?" **(Hello beautiful. Are you coming over tonight?)**

"No, Raoul. Sono occupato. Spiacente. Lo vederò presto comunque." **(No Raoul. I am busy. Sorry. I will see you soon though.)**

"Approvazione. Chivediamo, Jacqueline. Ti amo. Ciao." **(Ok, see you then Jacqueline. I love you. Bye.)**

"Ciao Raoul. Chivediamo." **(Bye Raoul. See you then.) **I hung up, and sat on the counter. Silently pondering, eating my yogurt. I didn't remember there were other people in my apartment until Grant stole my yogurt and starting eating it.

"Don't you eat it Grant! I'm serious!" I said as he lifted the spoon to his mouth. "I _will_ hurt you, and I'm not afraid to. You know it too." HE ATE MY YOGURT.

I screamed and he dropped the yogurt and spoon and they clattered loudly to the ground and I jumped onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a "friendly" attempt to suffocate him to death. He stumbled into the living room where Tina, Anna, and Zach were talking on my couch.

"AH! CRAZY CHICK ON ME! GET HER OFF!" He screamed hitting my back as I started punching his shoulder, neck, and head. We fell on the ground and starting wrestling. He stood up and I kicked his shins and he fell. I head locked him and then he flipped me over. He was hovering over me, with his arm around my neck.

"I win." He said simply. I smiled.

"Oh really?" then I kicked him in the place-where-the-sun-don't-shine. He went down clutching himself, groaning. "And that's how you do it." I said. I patted his head. "Would you like some ice?" I said sympathetically.

"Y…yes" he managed to say. By now Tina, Anna, and Zach were cracking up at their friend's pain.

I took some cubes out of the freezer, put them in a bag with a paper towel around them, and threw it at him. Even injured, he caught it easily. My cell phone rang in my room and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"CAMMIE!" A voice screamed on the other line.

"Hey, Liz. How's it going? Having fun saving the world from a lab with your hubby?" I asked, smiling.

The phone was on loudspeaker, and it was quiet outside so I was sure they were all listening.

"Oh, it's all good. I'm so happy I don't have to do fieldwork. Jonas told me you had a surprise visit from Solomon and some old friends last night. I also heard you got drunk again."

"Haha. Thanks for the support, Liz. Solomon is a pain in my butt, but he can be helpful. I actually saw, Tina, Anna, Grant, and Zach. They're actually in my apartment now somewhere, doing _who knows what!_" She laughed along with me.

"Really! Did Grant talk to Bex? She's been talking about him again." I heard someone yell yes, of course it was Grant, and I heard Zach trying to calm him down. "And tell me, how is our favorite Zach Goode doing? The last time we were all together I remember a certain someone kissing another certain someone…." She said suggestively.

I was silent for a moment. "Well, yeah, Grant talked to Bex, in fact I JUST HEARD SOMETHING BREAK!" I yelled more to Grant than Liz. He called "Sorry!" and Liz heard it and laughed.

"Oh, same old Grant. Now stop avoiding my question."

I sighed; of course everyone in the other room was straining their ears, trying to hear what I was going to say.

"What do you think Liz? By the way, they can all totally hear you and me talking. So, thanks for that." She giggled.

"Of course, Oopsie Daisies! Look, I got to get back to de-fusing nuclear bombs via computer so I'll call you later, sweetie."

"Alright, bye Hun. Remember to be safe!" I called back, laughing.

"Wait, you know I work in the lab." Liz said confused.

"Honey, you're married, and eventually you're alone with Jonas. That wasn't spy implied. CIAO!" I yelled and hung up as she started yelling at me.

"Well hopefully, she spends some time with Jonas outside that lab. She could spend all day in there!" I said, aloud.

The door to my room banged open and in walked Zach like he owned the place. He casually laid on my bed, next to where I was sitting.

"Alright, you can lay down then." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist me." He said teasingly. "I heard so myself over the phone." He smirked.

"Well, you just heard me ask Liz what she thought." I retorted.

He started drawing patterns on my knee. Ah, it felt good. "Well, it was implied." He said softly. I bent down and softly kissed him. Then it became more heated. I laid next to him, and he was leaning over me. Kissing me. I hadn't kissed anyone like this for years- since Josh. And I'd rather Zach over Josh anyday! BELIEVE ME!

Suddenly, he got off of me and smirked. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He said, straightening his shirt.

"I'm pretty sure I've waited long enough." I retorted. "7 years, 3 months, 21 days, 13 hours, 17 minutes, and 49 seconds." I reattached myself to his lips. It continued for about a minute, and then he pulled away again. I flopped down onto my bed with a sigh.

"No can do, Gallagher Girl. But I must say, you are quite the Seductress for sure." He winked at me. "I'll see you later. Chivediamo, bella!" **(See you later, beautiful!) **He yelled as he exited my room and I heard Grant saying,

"What happened? What happened? Tell me! Come on! Tell me, Zach! I hate being out of the loop!" He sounded like Tina, except five times worse in a weird male version… freaky. I heard a slap, judging by the almost hollow sound, someone slapped him upside the head.

"Stop bugging me, Grant. Why don't you go call Bex or Jonas or someone?"

"You are _no_ fun at all, Zachy."

"Don't call me that."

"You boys are idiots." Tina said as she closed the door. Once it shut I closed me eyes. Hopefully I would see Zach again.

Although, unfortunately, I was meeting up with Raoul again. Ew.

~3~


	4. Chapter 4

~3~

Unfortunately, part of this mission required me to dress in a slutty fashion. But then again, I did what I had too to get the job done. I was missing Zach, and I was upset that I had to spend a large portion of the night with Raoul.

I strode into the lobby of the hotel Raoul owned. I wonder how he got the money to buy it? Hm… Wait- is that Tina?

I hid behind a bush and looked. Oh my gawd! Tina was sitting in a chair in the lobby. Anna was sitting next to her. I took a chip out of my purse and shoved it in my ear. I pressed a button on it, and it zoomed in on what they were saying.

**(Tina, **_Anna__**)**_

**So once Zach and Grant come down we can head off to meet Solomon**

_Yeah, I can't believe we aren't allowed to tell Cammie about this, I mean, it totally involves her!_

**I know! That's the bad part about field work. Although, I'm sure we could trust Cammie enough to tell her. She would never be a traitor. That would be like…**

_Like, if, Bex stopped hurting people, Liz stopped being a genius, Macey wasn't a snob, and America was on Mars._

**Exactly what I was thinking, Anna.**

I took the chip out of my ear, and strode past them, pretending to ignore them. I saw Grant and Zach coming down the hall to my right in my peripherals. But my eyes were locked on the man in front of me by the counter, Raoul.

Here- I didn't know Zach, Grant, Tina, or Anna. I could see Zach was about to call out to me. Grant nudged him and pointed to Raoul.

"Raoul!" I yelled.

"Jacqueline, looking as gorgeous as usual. Are you ready?" he asked in an Italian accent.

"As I always am for you, Raoul." I said flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes.

"Ooo. She's good…" I heard Grant murmur.

"Jacqueline, I would like to introduce you to some of my business friends that will be joining us for dinner." He walked over to Zach, Grant, Tina, and Anna. Ohemgee.

How come they didn't tell me?

"Zane, George, Thalia, and Alyssa. They are all from America, we will be picking up their boss, Mr. Kline." I shook each of their hands, smiling.

"Oh, it is so nice to finally meet some of Raoul's friends. I mean, we have been seeing each other, what? Three months?" I said teasingly and looked up at Raoul who had placed his hand around my waist.

"My dear, all in good patience, I've told you before." He smiled back.

"What kind of business are you doing with Raoul?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Oh, we make certain products he needs and ship them to him." Tina said, flashing me a toothy smile.

"Oh really? That is so… interesting. Raoul, we must be going or we will be late. You know I do not like waiting for seats. I want to _dance_!" I whined like a Malibu Barbie doll.

"Alright, as you wish." He turned to Zach and Grant. "This one is a handful, she always gets what she wants. I don't know how lucky I am."

"I have _no idea._" Zach said, coolly.

~3~

We all piled into the limousine, and somehow I ended up in between Zach- or Zane- and Raoul.

"Va'!" **(Go!)** I yelled at the driver, impatiently. Sitting next to Zach was making me nervous. We were sitting so that Raoul couldn't see Zach.

Which meant he couldn't see Zach expertly rubbing his hands up and down my upper leg.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, pretty boy." I hissed at Zach who just smirked back as he continued to rub my leg. I turned to Raoul.

"So what is the plan for tonight?"

"Well," he said, "we eat, dance, and get drunk. You know, what you do every night with any male you find." He turned to everyone else in the limousine to explain. "She loves to party. We have agreed we are not officially a "couple" as you Americans call it. She is allowed to go out with any other man she likes." He laughed at the end.

Zach smirked, Grant wiggled his eyebrows at me, and Tina and Anna gave me knowing looks, also looking at Zach. We pulled up to a small apartment building and Mr. Solomon climbed in.

"Ah, Mr. Kline, it is nice to see you again. I would like to introduce you to, Jacqueline Paesado." Solomon shook Raoul's hand, and then mine.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Jacqueline Paesado. I saw you last night at your fashion show. You were beautiful of course, very talented you are indeed." He complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Kline, I appreciate it." He nodded his head. Small chat was made until we arrived. Of course, since it was a place for only important people, there were guards, a red carpet, and of course, paparazzi.

When I got out, they yelled, "JACQUELINE! JACQUELINE!" I waved, and smiled at the flashing lights and walked into the building alongside Raoul, with the rest of my friends in suit, following.

We sat down and ordered drinks, I had two and then went onto the dance floor. I had to dance with Raoul, and Zach danced with Tina, and Grant danced with Anna.

I glared at Zach and Tina, as Tina was batting her eyes and playfully hitting Zach flirtatiously.

"So tell me, Raoul." I said as we danced, "are they all together, or married?" I wondered what they're covers were.

"Actually yes, Zane and Thalia have been married for two years, and George and Alyssa have recently been wed." After the song we all returned to the table.

While they were all in the middle of drinking I popped the question.

"I hear you are all married." Zach spit out his beer, Grant started choking, Tina dropped her cup, and Anna spilled hers on the table. I smirked.

Zach started coughing, "Yes, we are." He smiled and put his arm around Tina's shoulders. I looked at Grant.

"What can I say? We're in love?" He said, more as a question than a statement. He was watching me reaction. I sipped my glass of win coolly.

"Really? Oh I can't wait until I tell my best friend tonight. I always tell her about everyone I meet. I'm sure you would _love_ her." I emphasized and Solomon was grinning from ear to ear, watching us all battle. I'm pretty sure Raoul had a totally different idea of what was going on, but that was part of the fun of it.

"Everyone?" Grant squeaked, and Anna elbowed him in the guts.

"So Mr. Kline," I started, turning my attention to Solomon, "Are _you_ married?"

"Yes, I married a woman I used to work with when I taught." I started choking on my wine. Raoul hit my back.

"Excuse me? Who?" I said, sputtering.

"Her name is Rachel." He said, smiling, watching me cautiously.

"Oh that is so sweet! Excuse me, I must use the restroom." I pecked Raoul on the cheek and slid out of the booth.

~3~

I started running the water in a sink and leaned over it, breathing heavily.

Solomon couldn't have married her, she would of told me, right? She might of not told me though- I mean, he was my teacher, and I was still a little sensitive about my father's death- if he was dead. But why wouldn't she tell me?

Why wouldn't Solomon tell me?

"It can't be true…" I murmured to myself.

The door to the bathroom swung open. In walked Tina and Anna.

"Come on C-Jacqueline." Tina said, realizing there were people in the stalls.

"No. Leave me alone." As they turned to leave I said, "Wait, is what Mr. Kline said true? Did he marry… Rachel?" Anna nodded.

"UGH!" I screamed as I walked out of the bathroom angrily. Raoul saw the expression on my face and fled the booth quickly.

I slid in next to Solomon. "Why didn't you tell me? Or her?" I hissed.

He remained his expressionless face. "It was for the best. We both knew you would still be upset over your father. We were planning on telling you, just…later rather than sooner." I noticed everyone was looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"How long?"

"Five years." Was his simple reply.

"Huh? Really. Excuse me. Since Raoul is going to stay away from me for the rest of the night, I'm going to go get drunk and then I'll stumble home, and tomorrow I won't remember anything that happened." I got out of the booth and sat down at the bar.

Men crowded around me, offering me drinks. I ended up drinking a whole bottle before I puked my guts out in the bathroom and tiredly called my driver.

Pulling myself up off the floor, I exited the bathroom. I was leaning against the door, fighting my nausea. Many men surrounded me, realizing I was a drunk celebrity.

I faintly remember someone pushing them all away. He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me out to my limousine. He stroked my hair as I was fighting sleep and crying.

I cried for the fact that I could break down like this. That I didn't know who was with me. That my mom was married to my former teacher and didn't tell me. That my dad was dead. That I could die on this mission. And the fact that I loved Zach, and he was "married" to Tina. Ew. Tina Walters.

~3~

I woke up groggily with a major hangover. Where was I? I was in a hotel room. I recognized it as Raoul's hotel. It wasn't Raoul's suite though. I pulled the covers off of myself and realized someone changed me. Who?

I stood up, and swayed. I fell back onto the bed.

"ARGH! Where am I?" I said to myself.

"My room." Said a male voice. I looked across the room to a chair- the light seeping through the blinds revealed the owner of the voice. Zach.

"How did I get here? How did I get changed? What did you do?"

"Slow down." He laughed. "After you got drunk and puked yourself to sleep, I brought you here. Tina and Anna changed you, and I didn't do anything except try to help you." He held his hands up, showing he was clean of committing anything wrong.

"Where did you sleep?" I ask suspiciously.

"Next to you, of course." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling his eyes.

I tried getting up again, this time I was only dizzy. "Do you have aspirin?" I asked, holding my head.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you going to get it?" I asked, looking at him funny.

"No, you can get it, but I'll help." I looked at him confused. He got up and came over to me. He swept me up into his arms and carried me to his bathroom.

"What was that for?" I asked as he put me down.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do that…again." He smirked.

I looked around me. I remembered when Macey, Bex, Liz, and I had snuck into his room when were in Gallagher together. This time, it was messy. Obviously he had been here for a while, and was planning on staying for a while.

Wait- was that on the floor? His boxers and shirts were strewn all over the floor.

"What have you been doing in here?" I asked, smirking, as I popped open the cap of aspirin on the counter.

Realizing what was on the ground, he quickly picked them up and starting throwing them all in a bag. I picked up a pair he had missed and said, "Looking for these?"

"Give them!" he said as he reached for them. I ran out of the bathroom and started jumping on his bed, like a little girl.

"Ooo. Look what I found!" He continued chasing me around the room, and I ran out the door. I ran into Grant and put them over his head.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights!?" he said jokingly. I pulled him into a headlock, and as Zach came around the corner I said playfully,

"Come any closer, and your best friend gets it." He smiled at me coyly.

"Really? Then what do you want in exchange for the nincompoop?"

"Hey! I am much much much more than that!" Grant protested.

"What do you have to offer?" I smirked.

Suddenly Grant flipped me over, over his shoulder and pulled the boxers off his head and put them onto mine.

"You're lucky it's a clean pair!" Grant yelled as he carried my somewhere.

I bit down on his shoulder. He dropped me and I pulled the boxers off my head.

"OW! Zach! She _bit_ me!" Zach was laughing hysterically.

"What!?" Grant and I asked in unison, which made Zach laugh even harder.

"You two act like the prankster older brother, and the fun-loving rebellious wild-child little sister!" He said through gasps, trying to catch his breath.

"Prankster huh?" said Grant eyeing me.

"NO!" I yelled and got up and ran away as he started chasing me. We were running down the stairwells when I had an idea. I ran into one of the elevators and pressed the button. Just as the door closed, Grant came around the corner. I waved to him and yelled, "BYE!"

Once I was back on Zach's floor, the doors parted and there he stood, leaning against the wall.

"I knew you'd be back, if you're going somewhere, you better hurry, he's in the elevator next to yours." I heard a ding, and Grant yelling and took off towards Zach's room. I ran inside and grabbed my cell phone as Grant came in.

When he came in his mouth dropped. There I was, laying on Zach's bed with a cell phone to my ear and I said, "Hey Bex. You'll never believe what I heard about Grant last night."

"NOOO!" he screamed and lunged for me. I rolled off the bed.

"So guess what his cover is?"

"WHAT?" he heard her say on the other line. I ran out of the hall and hid behind Zach who was watching us with a smile on his face.

"Apparently, Grant is _married _to Anna! Can you believe that?"

I held the cell phone away from my ear as the screaming started.

Once it stopped, I smiled innocently at Grant and starting talking to Bex.

"Wait, what!?" I screamed when she told me some news. "NO! Are you frkn kidding me? But…it's not allowed!" The boys were looking at me weird.

"Oh don't bring Josh back into this. Yes. Yes, I know it was wrong. No I am not a hypocrite! When? Really? Ok. See you then, Duchess." I hung up the phone, and looked at them. Zach had tensed up since he heard Josh's name.

"So…" I said, rocking back and forth. "Guess who's coming for a visit?"

Their mouths dropped open. This week was like a reunion. And I had a feeling it wasn't going to be a normal high school one.

~3~


	5. Chapter 5

~3~

I told Raoul, my best friend was coming to visit. Bex's cover was that we grew up together, that she lived in the house next to mine that was flooded too. Her name was Genevieve Santiago.

Since Grant, Zach, Tina, Anna, and Solomon weren't supposed to know Bex only I went to greet her.

Once she got off the plane, we screamed like young school girls. We were jumping up and down hugging each other. People were staring, which isn't good for a spy, but we didn't care. We were finally together again. She looked good, as usual.

"You look so good!" I squealed.

"SO do you! I haven't seen you in forever. OMGee! You're so hawt!"

"Why thank you, you look even hawter than I remember!" I complimented back.

"Oh my gosh, we have to catch up!" she squealed, and we exited the airport and into my limousine.

As we caught up and talked about boys, we got ready. We were partying tonight, and I was going to "introduce" Bex to Raoul, Zane, George, Alyssa, and Thalia.

~3~

Bex and I entered the building, hooked arms. The lights were low, and the music was blasting. We spotted them all at a small table, and I nodded to her. We started towards them, laughing.

Raoul stood up as we arrived. "Ah, Jacqueline, my dear, is this the lovely friend you've been telling me about? Genevieve Santiago, I presume?" he asked courteously.

"Yes, I am." Bex said as she shook hands with Raoul.

Then Raoul sat back down and I locked eyes with Solomon. I glared at him shortly. Bex nudged me, of course I had told her.

I looked up and surveyed the people sitting around the table. "Genevieve, this is George and his _wife_ Alyssa, and Zane and his _wife_ Thalia. And that is their boss, Mr. Kline. They're all from America, they work with Raoul." I said, and Bex smiled.

"It is nice to meet you all. Jacqueline, shall we do what we do best?" she lifted her eyebrows and I could see Zach and Grant exchange a worried glance.

"Of course. Why else would we of come, well besides Raoul of course." I smiled at him. Just to set Zach off, I kissed Raoul on the lips- hard and for a couple seconds. Bex cleared her throat and dragged me away. I smirked at Zach who just glared at me for my public display of _fake _affection.

We started dancing to the music, and soon we became sweaty. We danced with each other, singing to each other, twirling, grinding, and laughing.

When Stab my back (All American Rejects) came on, I noticed the presence of some other people surrounding us besides the drooling Italian males.

_Now we're broken on the floor,_

_She just wants me to share her_

_It hasn't been this way before,_

_She just wants me to dare her._

We sang the lyrics together and twirled together.

We were interrupted when Grant and Zach appeared. We tried to ignore them but they wouldn't let us forget them.

_The phone rings (The phone rings),  
And she screams:  
"Stab my back,  
It's better when I bleed for you.  
Walk on me,  
There never was enough to do."_

"Care to dance?" Zach asked.

_I can't get past her,  
Falling faster,  
It's true.  
It hasn't done a lot for you._

I looked at Bex and she shrugged, I took it as a yes. She danced with Grant, while I danced with Zach.

_And every time he held you close,  
Yeah, were you thinking of me?  
When I needed you the most,  
Well I hope that you're happy._

Zach sang along with the words to me, and I knew they had double meaning. I stopped dancing to stare at him.

"Zach I hadn't heard from you in over seven years, and I liked you when we were doing the exchange. You kissed me, and then left. Are you honestly telling me that you _still_ have feelings for me?" I asked as a couple of verses went by.

_I hope that love he gave you,  
Was just enough to save you.  
You nearly broke my heart,  
Just look at what you're tearing apart!_

"Are you even asking?" he said, and history repeated itself.

He dipped me, and lightly kissed me. I blushed. I turned to see Bex grinning widely, and then Grant planting one on her too.

I turned back to a smirking Zach. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He admitted.

"Well, we can't exactly do that here." I said, nudging Grant, "you're both supposed to be married, and you can blow your covers. How about we meet you guys tomorrow night at your hotel rooms? We just have to make sure Raoul doesn't see." They nodded their heads in agreement and with a nod made their way back to their tables.

_My Life would Suck without you_ by Kelly Clarkson came on, and Bex and I sang along with the song, looking at Zach and Grant who smiled as they heard the words.

(Chorus)

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Bex and I had connected our hands and were twirling and being overdramatic. It was the most fun I'd had in a while.

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

(Chorus)

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah

When the song ended we returned to the table. I slid in next to Raoul with Bex to my left. We drank a glass of wine.

Raoul whispered in my ear, but everyone at the table could hear with training and reading lips, "Meet me at my suite tonight." I nodded. Everyone stared at me sadly, especially Zach. I turned to Bex and made a disgusted face and stuck my finger in my mouth and she started laughing.

"What so funny, B-Genevieve." Said Solomon, I raised my eyebrow at him. Solomon slipping? Nu-uh. That _never_ happens.

"Oh nothing Mr. Kline I was just watching a girl make a mistake." She said smiling. I looked down, knowing those words were directed to me.

~3~

After the partying was over, Raoul led me to his suite. While he was in the bathroom, a common mistake by people like him, I hacked into the security system on his laptop.

In two minutes I cracked his security system and I grabbed a pen and wrote down the password on my hand.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Raoul standing next to the desk holding his laptop.

"Checking my email." I slipped the lie out smoothly.

He looked at the screen. "You bitch! You are not!" He grabbed me. "Who _are_ you?"

I flipped him over, "No one of importance." I slapped a napotine patch on him and sped out of the room. Before I left, Raoul must of triggered a switch because now I was being shot at by guards. Realizing Zach, Grant, Anna, and Tina were in the same building I ran up the stairs to their rooms. The guards were close behind. I knocked on Zach's door.

Damn! That boy was slow. He opened the door in his boxers, rubbing his eyes, with messy hair.

"Cammie?" he asked.

"No time." I said hurriedly, and shoved him into the room and closed the door so fast we both fell and I was on top of him on the ground. I didn't move until the footsteps and shouting ceased from the hallway.

I groaned and rolled off of him until I was lying on the ground next to him.

"What did you do?" he asked teasingly.

"Well the reason people were trying to shoot me was because I got what I needed for my mission, and while I was injuring Raoul he pressed a button to notify the guards, and then I slapped a napotine patch onto him. And now I can't leave this building or they'll kill me." I was panting from running for so long.

"Well, since we're here…" said Zach who rolled over, on top of me. He started kissing me. It felt so good- so different than with Raoul, other subjects, or even Josh.

I tangled my hands in his hair, and pulled him closer to me. He grunted and lifted me up off the ground onto his bed.

I wondered how long I was going to be trapped here…with Zach. But right now, I didn't mind.

It was a long night. But it was a wonderful one.

~3~


	6. Chapter 6

~3~

I woke up the next day next to Zach. I smiled when I remembered the previous night's events.

When I looked at the time I realized it was 5:00 PM. That's when Bex was supposed to come, and Raoul would recognize her.

I shook Zach awake, and yet he wouldn't wake up- so I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him- I knew he woke up when he suddenly flipped us over. "Zach!" I said as I pushed him off.

"Bex is supposed to be here now! Raoul will recognize her! Call Solomon, Grant, Tina, and Anna!" Zach nodded and quickly called them all. Grant burst into the room angrily and then started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I can tell you two sure spent the night together!" I looked down. I was wearing Zach's clothes and Zach was in his boxers. I reddened and changed in the bathroom. When I came out, Zach was dressed and Tina and Anna were sitting next to Grant on the couch.

"Alright, I'm assuming Raoul has Bex. I need someone to get the information out of Raoul. I'm thinking once Solomon gets here we have him meet with Raoul and complain about his "wife" to get Raoul to talk about how I betrayed him, and then on to where Bex is." They all nodded, and right on cue Solomon walked in. I explained everything to him and he agreed.

"Alright, once Solomon finds out, I'll jump out the window."

"But Cammie it's five floors." Zach protested.

"I don't care. She's my best friend. I'd jump off the roof if I had to." I glared at him, and he backed off. Solomon left the room and I started tying bed sheets together, the oldest trick in the book.

~3~

Solomon POV

Not only was I talking to Raoul to save Bex, I felt like I owed something to Cammie. I tried to get Rachel to tell Cammie about getting married, but she refused. She didn't want me to go missing and upset Cammie again, like when her father did. Truthfully, even I don't know if he's alive or not. I presume he's dead; it's for the best, because he most likely is. If he's alive he's been a hostage for more than a decade.

I walked up to Raoul. "Ah! Raoul, it is good to see you again. How about a drink?"

"Sure." He replied and we sat down at a table in one of the restaurants in his hotel.

"You know what really bothers me?" I said after the waitress took our drink orders.

"What is it my friend?" he asked. I made my expression distraught.

"Women. They always think they know everything. Then they tell you they love and have a different agenda. It's like all they do is use us men and break our hearts to get what they want."

Raoul nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. Just last night, my Jacqueline hacked into my laptop and found some information that could very well destroy me, and then knocked me out. She got away, but I have a hunch she is still in this hotel, no one saw her leave. Then again, she could be halfway to China by now, considering she was very skilled to have knocked me out." I nodded, pretending to be interested, "And then, her friend, Genevieve, the one you met, showed up a half hour ago, and I think she knows something about Jacqueline. She didn't know Jacqueline took off, and we're holding her in the broken elevator shaft in the basement. I have some guards down there torturing the information out of her. The only thing we have though is that Jacqueline is not named Jacqueline Paesado, and that she is not Genevieve Santiago. I do not know their real identities yet though."

"I cannot believe that happened to you. I would never of expected Jacqueline of doing something like that. I thought she might marry you for money, like one of those blonde bimbos, but I would never expect her to have that kind of plan. I am dumbfounded. I have to go to a meeting now though, but if I see her I promise to put her in captivity and contact you immediately. I do not like it when women betray men. It is a sin." He nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Indeed, I feel the same. It has been nice talking to you, Mr. Kline. I'll be sure to call you when I have a need for any more _products_." He grinned.

"Yes, please do not hesitate, Raoul. Until then." I nodded and strode off. I headed out the doors of the building to make it look like I was actually going to a meeting, and then circled around the building and went in the maid's door and up the stairwell. I knocked three times on Zach's door and said "British Bombshell."

We had needed a password and of course, Grant, being the fun-loving spy he is decided on using his old nickname for Bex. It suits her well I guess, and I'm pretty sure no one else here would ever think of saying that as a password, considering.

Tina Walters opened the door and let me. I nodded to her and Anna and reported to Cammie. When she heard Bex was being tortured, Zach literally had to pin her down from jumping out the window- forgetting the rope.

"Calm down, Ms. Morgan." I said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Solomon!" she hissed. I suspected her resentment towards me was partly of me being her step-father.

"Keep it under control, Ms. Morgan. You can climb out the window, and then go in through the maid's door. I suggest taking Zach and Grant with you. I will go down with Ms. Walters, and Ms. Fetterman. We will meet you down there. We'll be Delta team, and you'll be Alpha team." She nodded and we all put comms units in our ears. "Delta team will distract the guards while you go in and get Bex and take out the others. Once we are done with our guards, we'll come in to help." Everyone nodded and picked up a pistol from a weapons pile.

The girls each put their pistols into their Ugg Boots and Zach, Grant, and I put our pistols into the holsters that looked like they held Blackberry's and cell phones or pages or beepers.

I was afraid for Cammie though. Her emotions would power her to save Bex- no matter what the cost. She could easily make a fatal mistake to save her friend. If she died, Zach would be ruined, as would Bex, then Grant would be too. Rachel would be upset, and I would too. It was a chain reaction.

~3~

Cammie POV

I started down the sheet rope with Zach and Grant. It took us all thirty seconds flat. Hey, we _were_ trained spies.

I snuck around the corner with the boys following me, and checking to make sure no one was looking, we stealthily snuck in through the maid's door. Raoul was obviously stupid to not have this door guarded.

I motioned for them to follow me, and took out my gun. I held it down and crept down the stairs marked "Basement." Right before we turned to corner I turned to Zach and Grant.

"Thanks for coming guys. This means a lot to me, and it was great finally seeing you guys again. If something goes wrong… Grant you were like the fun big brother I never had and Bex totally loves you." He smiled at me, gratefully, I turned to Zach. "And Zach, I never stopped loving you since I met you." I kissed him and turned back to the guard ahead of us.

"Alpha team in position, check Delta team?" I said into the comms.

I could of swore I heard Zach hitch his breathing when I said I loved him.

"In position, Chame-I mean Seductress." I heard Tina say.

"You can say Chameleon, it's like old times again, back at Gallagher." I smiled, and I heard Tina and Anna laugh.

"Roger Chameleon, see you on the inside!" Anna said.

I heard grunts and slaps and that's when I burst around the corner sprinting, with my gun, and Grant and Zach on my tail. We sped past the guards who were now unconscious with napotine patches on their heads. Solomon, Anna, and Tina were behind us now.

I paused before I pushed open the door to listen in. Raoul was in there- he was talking.

I heard a slap. "Tell me! Where is Jacqueline!? Who is she? Who are you?!" I heard another slap, and that's when I lost it.

I kicked the door open and Raoul turned around surprised. He was there with five other guards.

"Bye Raoul, by the way, you're a horrible kisser." I smiled and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground, dead, a bullet through his heart- a perfect mark. Gunshots were being fired around me. I rolled on the ground to Bex. I knocked over the chair she was tied to and dragged it quickly to a nearby table and knocked it down and hid behind it.

Bex was bloody and pale.

"I knew you'd come. Nice lines before you shot him. Sweeet." I laughed as I untied her bounds. Once she was released I handed her an extra gun and we stood up.

It was exactly like old times, fighting creeps side by side. Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne Boys, and an old teacher. Could it get any more weird?

I was fighting with one of the guards. Bex was fighting alongside Grant with another, Solomon was fighting one, Anna and Tina were fighting another one, and Zach was fighting one.

The guard I was battling was easily the most advanced of them all, an expert. He sliced my hip with a knife and I cried out in pain. Zach turned to look and got punched in the gut.

"Forget me, Zach!" I screamed as I kept on battling my guard.

I shot my guard in the leg, and he fell down. As he fell, he drew the knife so that it would dig into my shins as he fell. I screamed and fell down in pain.

With the last of my energy I shot him in the head. I heard gunshots around me, and heard bodies drop.

I was loosing too much blood because he cut a major vein. I really hoped the rest of them would make it. Battle cries filled the air as I blacked out.

~3~


	7. Chapter 7

~3~

I woke up in a bright room. I heard faint beeps and I moaned. I didn't even need to ask- I knew where I was, I knew who was most likely with me.

"Bex…" I groaned.

"Oh thank bloody God." I laughed, and it hurt, "don't try to move. You lost a lot of blood. The damned bloody guard got the vein in your shin and calf, and your hip. We were all so worried. We took them out easily. Since you killed Raoul, they had no sense of order, they were easy. Although, Zach got a concussion, from being to distraught by you getting hurt. He got knocked into a wall. That boy can't forget you for a second." She giggled. I opened my eyes now.

"Where is he? Is he ok? Where is everyone else?" I asked quickly.

Heavy footsteps entered the room, "Hey babe, do you have any change, the vending machines are so stupid, they only take change." I laughed at Grant. Obviously he and Bex were together now.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake! Let me get Zach, I had to trick him into drinking a sleeping liquid to go to sleep. He wouldn't go to sleep or leave you alone. I know its not safe when he has a concussion but he's a big boy, of course you would know that you slept with him…"

"GRANT!" I yelled as Bex's mouth fell open at the last part.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ZACH!?" She screeched.

"What's Bex screaming about now?" Zach said, walking in the door. His eyes sparkled when he noticed I was awake.

"HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THAT YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER?! OH MY BLOODY GOD! CAMMIE, DETAILS!" Bex screamed.

"BEX! He's right there! I'm not going to tell you when he's right there!" I clamped my hand over her mouth and turned to see Grant teasing Zach who was currently turning red.

"Grant!" I yelled, "Why don't you go make out with Bex somewhere to keep her quiet?"

"Alright! If you want me too!" I said happily as he dragged a protesting Bex away.

I laughed, and Zach sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Wow, Bex talks a lot." He commented.

"Yes she does, and she mostly says "Bloody"." He laughed.

"I thought we lost you for a second…" he murmured.

"I would never die when you need me." I said, smiling.

"Good." He leaned in to kiss me, and it felt good. Unfortunately we were in a hospital so that's as far as we could go.

~3~

It's been two years since I saw Zach again. My mom is pregnant…with Solomon's kid! When she told me I was like, "ok…" and then I totally freaked out when I got home, but I guess I'm okay with it now. I've just been hoping my Dad will come home, but I know now that it will never happen. My Dad is dead.

Solomon's a pretty good step-father. He doesn't bother me about boys, well he doesn't really have to considering I married Zach.

Yep, I married Zach. Bex and Grant are planning on getting married soon too- Bex wears the pants in that relationship, lemme tell you that. It's funny when they fight, because Bex always win, then Grant gets sad, and Bex kisses him and he gets happy again.

Bex, Macey, and Liz were my bridesmaids, and Grant and Jonas were the groomsmen. My mother wouldn't stop crying that day. I think it might of also been her pregnancy hormones- but, who's to say? Solomon walked me down the aisle. Even if he wasn't married to my mother, or ever dating her, he would have probably been the man to walk me down the aisle anyway.

Anna and Tina also attended the wedding. Tina finally stopped flirting with Zach when she realized that he was really _mine._ Seriously, she never got the picture until I showed her the ring.

Life is good. Zach and I are still spying, and my best friends are safe. We're all one big happy "family" of freakishly good spies.

But we'll always be Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. And we never forget the day we all met each other, and what happened in those halls, and we never forget what we were meant to do, or who we are, no matter what our legend says.

We're the best, and everyone knows it. You can't beat us, because you'll already be dead. You mess with a Gallagher Girl, you just messed with about a hundred more, plus a hundred Blackthorne Boys. And that's just per class. Did I mention we're geniuses that know how to kill you with our bare hands in over 13 different ways? I didn't? That's a shame.

Whether I'm the Chameleon, The Seductress, Jacqueline Paesado, Cameron Morgan, or Cameron Goode, or just plain Cammie- I'll always be a Gallagher Girl at the heart. And no one can change that- or mess with it.

Cameron Goode- Spy- Gallagher Girl- lethal weapon.

~3~


End file.
